Grown ups mostly
by cobra
Summary: AU ending of Teen Titans 6


Starts toward the end of Teen Titans #6. then it goes AU.  
  
I own nothing.  
  
Author: Cobra  
  
Title: Grown Ups.. mostly.  
  
Rating: Pg or PG-13.  
  
Feedback: YOU BETTER, okay. I wish you would.   
  
A/N: This is my first Teen Titan fic. I finally picked up a few of the new Teen Titan books and well.... there good.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But if anyone is to be blamed it should be you!" Starfire screamed as she shot out her energy flame. Superman took the blow to his chest without moving an inch.  
  
"Don't." He said with a simple frown on his face.  
  
"Better hold her gang." Gar stated as he, Cyborg, and Nightwing held the alien princess at bay.  
  
"It was one of your Superman androids that killed Donna! A mindless robat that was to much trouble to turn to scrap! If you want to talk about responsibility, you start with the Kryptonian." Starfire stated with pure anger.   
  
"HEY!!" A voice yelled out that made Starfire turn and look at the Teen Titans. Superboy quickly pushed his three friends out of his way and walked toward Starfire.  
  
"SHUT UP." He stated with no anger, no malice, and no room for arguement. Starfire did as told if only because she was to shocked to move.  
  
"The blame isn't shouldered on any one person," Superboy started trying to keep himself together, "I've had alot of my friends and loved ones die, more than once that happened as I held them in my arms." The entire room seemed to hold there breath trying to remember when Superboy had changed.  
  
"You don't understand Star. If I touch something I can put a forcefield around it. Protect it." He stated hoping that the emotion in his voice was breaking through the Tamarian Princess' anger.  
  
"I blamed myself for so long. When Tana... When she died it was when I was one of ,if not the, most powerful hero on Earth. I was Superman. I still couldn't save her. I blamed myself. When Impul... Kid Flash, was nearly killed on Apocalypse, I blamed myself. Still do on that count. We can't change the past without serious reprocussions to the future. SO LIVE WITH IT!"  
  
"..." Kory was speechless as she looked into Superboy's eyes. Then without another word Conner turned and looked at Wonder Woman.  
  
"I could give you the exact speech I just gave her and it would be fine. But that isn't what's wrong with you." Superboy stated as he walked toward the still amazed Amazon.  
  
"Your afraid. That's all you are. Your scared for Cassie. Not because she's a hero though, no you don't doubt her abilities. You doubt OURS." Superboy was catching his breath as Robin stepped forward.  
  
"Superboy is right. Wonder Woman you doubt that we'll be able to help Cassie through not only the battles we face as Titans. But, the battles we face as everday people. You have to realize one thing." Robin was in his speech zone. EVERYONE listend. And Nightwing leaned against the wall with a slight smirk.  
  
"You have enough faith in Cassie to let her be Wonder Girl. Well, Superman has enough confidence in Superboy for him to have the S-shield. Jay Garrick has enough confidence to train Kid Flash. And Batman has enough faith in me to be Robin. If the greatest heroes in the world have enough faith in us, if you allies have that much confidence in us, why can't you?"  
  
A silence followed as Robin and Superboy stepped back. Kid Flash moved forward for a moment before he turned and looked around the room.  
  
"I can speak for all of my friends when I say we became Teen Titans for two reasons. 1: We love eachother, trust eachother. That's the main thing it comes down to. The second reason. We wanted to show you and everyone that had ever doubted us that we were good enough. But today, I think we all learned something, We might not be on par with you in the power or brains departments. But we have just as much heart as you do, and we have more trust than all of you combined. We can overcome anything for that one reason. All of us know that we will NEVER be alone. We have all of you, and we have eachother. Don't take that away from us." Kid Flash looked Wally West in the eyes before steping back beside his friend. Cassie hesitated one moment before stepping forward.  
  
"We're not totally naive. We know that there is always the chance one of us might not make it through a fight. But we trust eachother enough to know that if one of us falls, the others will make sure the fight goes on. That if one of us dies in a world saving battle, it would have been worth it. We don't seek death Donna, we simply know that we if death is the main fear, it comes soon enough anyway. If my friends fall, then so will I. Doesn't matter if I'm with them or not, at least with them I have a better chance." As Cassie finished Superboy stepped up beside her as did Robin and Kid Flash.  
  
"I know your responsible for Cass," Superboy stated as he looked into Wonder Womans eyes, "So are we. Cause we're her friends, her family. And we will not let that family fall without a fight." The four friends stood staring at the JLA as Cyborg, Starfire, and Gar moved to stand behind them.  
  
"You are all right." Wonder Woman said breaking the silence.  
  
"I was angry, perhaps arrogent, maybe even wrong. WE just hope you know, All of you, that we are here if you need us."  
  
"IF they need you," Nightwing said quickly, "You want these kids to open up to you, respect there privacy in the Tower, they can handle things on there own."  
  
"Agreed." Superman said quietly. Batman mearly grunted his approval. Wally West seemed to eye Bart carefully. Trying to decide where they could go from here. It was now that he realized the mistakes he had made with the young speedster, he just hoped he would be able to improve there relationship.  
  
"Then let me show you the way out." Cyborg said with thinly veiled hostility. Robin and Superboy glared at him for a moment before the half machined human sighed and apologised.  
  
"We apologise for our rash actions." Robin said as he watched the JLA exit.  
  
"So do we." Superman said as he nodded to Conner.  
  
"I'll talk to you soon Bart." Wally said as he sped away from Titan's tower. Bart simply nodded. The four core members of the Teen Titans watched as there mentors walked from Titans tower.  
  
"I think everything is going to be alright now." Wonder Girl said to the group without taking her eyes off the now flying figure of Diana.  
  
"Yep. We sounded grown up didn't we?"  
  
"Yeah Bart, I think we did." Robin said. Bart had a large smile on his face and Kon just watched the flying figure of Superman.  
  
"No we have to do what we told them we would. Protect and care for eachother." Cassie said as she turned and looked toward her three friends.  
  
"Like we would have ever stopped." Conner stated with a smile as he put an arm around Cassies' shoulder.  
  
"See you guys next weekend." Bart Allen said as he sped off toward his home.  
  
"I gotta get going to." Cassie said as he took to the air. Conner looked at Robin.  
  
"Think everythings going to be okay?" Conner asked with a sigh.  
  
"No. But I know we'll get by. Together." Robin said with a slight smile.  
  
"Ya know. Your nothing like Batman."  
  
"I'm nothing like anybody. Later Kon."  
  
"Seeya next week Rob." Conner said as he took to the sky.  
  
"I'll be here." Robin said as he turned and moved toward the Bat-Wing. He had a million thoughts racing through his head but they all came down to one thing. The Titans would overcome anything. Together.  
  
END 


End file.
